Dawn Of A New
by KnowingKnowsKnowingNot
Summary: Twilight happened so did some of New Moon. Edward did leave her and she was a catatonic zombie. Then she started hanging out with Jacob, everything was getting better, then he started ignoring her, told her they couldn’t be friends. Better Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Twilight happened and so did some of New Moon. Edward did leave her and she was a catatonic zombie. Then she started hanging out with Jacob, everything was getting better, but when he started ignoring her and then told her they couldn't be friends she was devastated. So Bella decides to leave and go back to her mother's for a year give or take to clear her head. Though she goes to Jacob the day/night before she is leaving to give it one last shot. When she does she finds out about the whole werewolf/shape shifter ability, thanks to the every so subtle Paul. Bella still chooses to leave though. That is where the story begins.**

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so please don't shoot me. I am giving my hand at this all. Please review and give me feedback. I would appreciate it. Thanks! Also I am going to have Bella be younger than in the book. It was her 17****th**** birthday that Edward left her on. Works out better for the story. I also want to thank my friend for helping me with the name and sweetness4683 for all her help as well.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the books, as in I have copies. I do wish I owned Jasper and Peter, Paul too! Yum! On with the story!**

I was so fed up with all the shit that Jacob was saying. It wasn't his fault though, I knew it wasn't his fault. Before, when we were going riding for the first time he told me about Samuel Uley and his group. How Embry started to hang around them, dropping him and Quil like they meant nothing to him. He swore he would never do that, even though he had a feeling he was next. What a bunch of shit that was, he did. From me running in to Quil the other day he was afraid he was next and had told me, that now Jacob just as Embry did, left him out without a second glance. Instead of going back to the zombie state, like I started to do, I got pissed. This was not going to happen, no. Even if I was leaving, I wouldn't allow it. Jacob was my personal sun, my best friend and yet he just threw me away like trash, along with Quil. I wont stand for it this time!

Leaving. My plane leaves early tomorrow morning. That is what I chose to do, leave. Some may seem it's the coward's way out but it isn't. Nope, not for me. I am coming back, but I am clearing my head first. It will be good for me and right now that is who I have to look out for. Me. For once I am looking after myself. The conversation with my dad was heart reaching for me but I had to do it. He knew and agreed but it was still hard for the both of us. Just thinking about it made me remember.

_Walking down stairs, I saw Charlie sitting in the recliner watching the game. Standing on the last step, shifting uncomfortably, half tempted to go back upstairs. No! I will not go back upstairs.! Setting mind with determination I walked into the living room and the game was gone, and a commercial came on. "Dad, we need to talk." I said softly. He looked up at me, took a deep breath and nodded. "Dad, I'm leaving." was all I said and I could see the panic building. "Dad, I mean for a year or maybe a few months. Not forever or by myself. I think it would do me some good. I could clear my mind of everything and come back and be I don't know at peace I guess." I muttered, shifting waiting for his answer. I saw him opening and closing his mouth before he finally cleared his throat._

"_Bell.. I.. Don't…" Taking a deep breath his continued. "I know I should want you to go and a small part of me wants you too, cause it would be good for you. But you're my little girl, no matter your age. I don't,.. I just don't want to see you go. I just got you back." Charlie said, and it was one of the few times he opened up his feelings. I could feel the wetness running down my cheeks. "Dad it wont be permanent just for a little while. I'll be back before you know it." He nodded. "Oh and don't worry about food, I'll air mail some for you." I said to lighten the mood. He chuckled but it wasn't full heartedly. "Best you better go pack then." Nodding I started back up the stairs. "And Dad." He turned looking at me. "Yeah Bell." I smiled at him, " I will always be your little girl." With those words I walked back to my room and began packing some stuff._

Turning, I looked at the nightstand, my ticket sat there. Shoving it into my pocket, gathering what I needed I packed it into the truck and headed down to La Push. Pulling up to Billy's I hopped out and slammed the door. Walking up, knocking, Billy opened the door with a shocked expression. "Jacob here?" I asked my tone a bit demanding, he nodded, "but he's sleeping." I slipped past him and back towards his bed, opening the door, preparing to speak when I saw him sleeping. He looked so peaceful, I wasn't going to disturb him, though out his window I saw Sam and his group. Shutting his door I stormed out and up towards them. "What did you do to him! He didn't want this!!!!" I hollered at Sam. Why couldn't you just leave him the hell alone!" That was when either Paul or Jared started to shake. "Watch it!' Sam told the man, but he didn't listen. Right before my eyes there was a huge wolf.

Eyes widening, I turned back and ran when he roared, seeing Jacob I panicked. "Jacob, Run!!!" I yelled coming to meet him but he jumped over me and turned into a wolf himself. I saw on the ground watching the two when they growled at one another. "Jacob!" I yelled and started towards them when Sam spoke. "Jared, Embry take her to Emily's. I'll get Paul and Jacob." Sam ordered and the two walked towards me. Embry helped me up, while the other just smirked. "Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Was his grand reply. The riding and their betting were just a murmur in the background. All I could do was worry about Jake. Arriving at a house I stepped out and was told not to stare. Walking in I saw why, a beautiful women with russet skin was before me, though half her face had scars. That didn't take away from her beauty though. I looked at the boys, so not to stare, but from her beauty not scars.

"So you're the vampire girl." She said as she offered a muffin to me. Nodding I smiled. "I guess I am, so you're the wolf girl." I replied and she smiled, while we all laughed. It was nice, comfortable here. The atmosphere was relaxing and something I could get use to and enjoy. Just then the boys walked through the door. Relief washed through me, as Paul sat down. A smirk on his lips as he spoke. "Sorry." I couldn't help but grin and shake my head. "Don't worry Bella, we don't bite." Embry said as Paul turned towards me, the smirk on his face still. "Speak for yourself." Paul said showing off his pearly whites as he did, before shoving a muffin in his mouth. Jacob walked in and I launched myself at him. "You stupid stupid stupid boy! I was worried sick about you! What if he bit you or you him! Jacob!" I said, my tone was disapproving but relief was clearly there. He wrapped me up in his arms and sat down. Looking from his chest I realized they were staring. "What?!" I asked causing them all to laugh and my cheeks to burn.

The day from there was better but by nightfall it was when everything blew up again. "Jacob, come with me a moment." I saw he was about to protest. "Please." He nodded, getting up and followed me down to the beach. "I am glad that today was good, that everything was ending on a good note between us. I really am going to miss you." I whispered mostly to myself but he heard it. "Bella. Bells what do you mean by that?" Jacob said with a tone that I knew meant not to mess around to put it off even longer. "I'm leaving. I am going to go to my mom's for a bit. To clear my head and gather myself. I don't like who I am. I am still broken. I still can't say his name or even think about any of them without the pain, and misery coming back." I whispered fearing his response.

"Damn it Isabella!!!!" Jacob roared and I knew that it was bad. "I just got you back and you tell me your leaving!!! Seriously!!! What the fuck Bella!! Your not allowed to go! I forbid it! I'll help you get over him, them!!! I was helping before wasn't I!!!" He bellowed causing me to shrink back from him. 'Jake you know you were, more than you could ever imagine but even you can't heal me completely by yourself. And though we are good now, I am not going to lie to you, your words hurt me deep. I almost went back to catatonic zombie state. I need to get away form here, I swear to you it isn't forever. I promise you that. It will only be a year top! I will be back for the next school year, that I promise. Who knows, but no longer then a year. Please understand Jake, please!" I begged.

"Bella how do you expect me to be okay with this!!! Huh?! Just getting you back to find out your leaving!!! Well I am not!!! I wont let you leave! Damn it I wont!!!!" He roared and his shaking became worse. Backing up, trying to get a safe distance away so he wouldn't hit me if he phased. I knew how Sam felt about doing that to Emily and I wouldn't allow him to feel that pain and remorse. His anger finally exploded causing him to as well, a giant rustle wolf was standing before me. He gave me one last look before letting out a painful howl and took off into the woods. Collapsing onto the ground, tears running silently down my cheeks. I had no will to get up, so I just stayed there. It wasn't long though, before someone came out.

It was Sam. Kind of funny, he was the one to always find me. First in the woods, now out here. Just as if he was thinking the same thing he spoke. "Is this going to become a pattern Bella? I think Emily would get suspicious." He said and I gave a small, soft laugh. "Come on let's get you home." I nodded and stood when he swept me up. Looking at him, he just shrugged. An hour later I was home and in bed, sleep wasn't coming for me like I hoped. Looking at the clock one last time it read 11:49, I closed my eyes hoping for peace, just this once.

The day came too quickly, I though at Charlie shook me awake. "Come on Bella, don't want to be late for your plane. Gotta get up kiddo." He said and I groaned in protest, but nodded anyways. Stretching I glanced at the clock, 2:10 it read as I rolled out of bed. Half an hour later we arrived at the airport and was waiting for my plane to board. Almost magically it announced that flight 306 to Jacksonville Florida was boarding. Standing up I looked at Charlie, giving him a hug I gathered my luggage and went to the boarding area. Just as I gave the flight attendant my ticket I heard someone scream my name. Looking up I saw Jake. Just as I went to go to him they said last call. Smiling sadly as he screamed for me not to go I walked on, tears pouring down my face as I took my seat. Just before the plane took off I could have sworn I heard a wolf's howl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything involving, S.M owns everything. I still want to own Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and Paul though. I do own them… well in my dreams I do.**

**Author's Note: Okay second chapter. I decided to post more than just the one chapter. I hear that readers like that, I know I do. Also Paul isn't in here yet but he will be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

_A year. A whole year. It felt like forever in the beginning and it still felt like that. Though with the friends and people I met, made it go by a little faster. Still though, a whole year away from everyone back at Forks. I wonder what changed how everyone is, what happened. I missed junior year there after all, back for senior, the main and most important year._

Sighing I opened my eyes, the white ceiling above me was so plain giving me nothing to think about. Nothing to distract myself. My mind was free to wonder about everything I have been trying to not think about. Slightly turning my head I looked at the red digital numbers blinking at me. It was six am, meaning I had to pack and shower, to get ready for the plane ride back home. Home. Yup, Forks is my home. Groaning I stretched and took off towards the bathroom, a nice hot shower waiting for me.

_Jacob. Things were rocky at first. In the beginning I didn't answer anything he sent, emails, phone calls, text messages, but then I realized that I had too. Not because I actually had to but because I loved him. He was my best friend. My partner in crime. He was pissed, well pissed was an understatement. Embry and Quil told me he couldn't phase back for four days. I was happy, not for that but because of Quil, everyone was together again. There were even some newbie's as well as Leah. Collin, Brady, Seth, and Leah. Leah was the only girl shape shifter, I kind of felt bad for her. But everyone said she made hell for the guys and Sam feel like shit for imprinting. That pissed me off. Can't wait to see her and give her a piece of my mind. Can't wait to see everybody. _

_Paul. Now that man has been in my head for a while. I can't seem to get him out of it. From the very first meeting, I have always felt a shift but it wasn't important. Still isn't. I mean all werewolves are gorgeous and built. Paul though was the handsomest._

"Okay folks, the plane is landing so please strap on your seatbelts and be patient. Thank you for riding Sunny Sky Airlines." The pilot said breaking me from my thoughts. Looking at my clock I saw that is was noon. My dad would be at La Push, not only because everyone was there but because he knew about the wolves and everything. Jacob accidentally phased in from of him. Nice going Jakey, but it really was fine. Except for when he found out Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were vampires. I got an ear full for that. Boy did I feel like shit for lying to him. Biting my lip, I hope dad wouldn't be too mad at me. He wanted to be here, along with the guys but I wanted to surprise them. I have changed so much. The year really was good for me.

I certainly have changed from the little girl that left Forks a year ago. If they recognizes me I will be shocked. Gone is the girl with the sunken features, with the sadness in her eyes. Gone is the girl who looked like death warmed over. In her place is a young women who has long mahogany hair down to her waist, hair shinier, healthier, with her highlights are more pronounced. No longer the five foot four, now five foot seven and three fourths. With an hourglass figure and curves any women would kill to have. Which is the complete opposite from the slim and flat what I use to be. Losing all the baby fat on my face along with the sunken feature. Now it was healthy and noticeable.

A body to kill basically, though unlike most of the stuck up snobs, I don't whore it out or anything. Sure I would wear and flaunt it in a bikini but nothing that was obnoxious. I mean I am the same old Bella, but more confident and my looks changed for the better.

The trip really did me good, I am glad I chose to do it. Found out a few different and new things about myself along the way, which is both good and bad. Grabbing my luggage I grabbed a cab and headed home. Walking up the drive I took the spare key under the leave and walked in, running upstairs to change once everything was in. Sliding into a pair of black undies and bra, that my friend Sarah had gotten me for a gift, from Victoria Secret. Sliding on a long shirt that went to my lower thighs, a black belt with a silver circle button around my waist and a pair of black platform flip flops that had the matching stars all over them. One last look at myself I grabbed what else I needed and took off towards La Push in my truck.

I missed my Red Beast. It was old and rusty but it was mine. Plus it had character and I loved it. Screw everyone else and what they thought.

As I pulled up to Billy's I heard the music and laughing coming from behind the house. They were probably having a big get together with the whole pack. As I stepped out of my truck I could smell the food from the back. Yup, werewolves were here. Anywhere there is food they are and be cautious, the poor unsuspecting food will be devoured down by overgrown dogs. But you can't help but love 'em. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself and focused. _I could do this, no turning back and running away like a little coward. _I thought to myself as I walked back to the gate. Opening it, I sauntered in gracefully, and when it slammed shut everyone turned to look at me.

"Ummm, sorry but who are you?" I turned my head and looked at Jacob who was rubbing the back of his head. Okay, that hurt. As I looked at everyone, even my father, none of them recognized me. "I am hurt. People who I grew up with don't recognize me. My best friend and my father don't. I am really hurt." I said faking a tear, when it dawned on Jake. Just then it clicked in his mind and he came barreling over towards me, scooping me up in a hug while yelling, "Bells!!" I hugged him back laughing, as everyone else realized it was me and the shock left but surprise was still there. My father's jaw was hitting the floor. "It took to a while, you got slower after I left." I said teasing but he never let go.

"You are never ever leaving again, missy. Noooo! It was far too long. But you do look good!" He said as he lifted me, so I was now seated on his arm. It was a bit weird but then again I was at a party with werewolves. "Bella, is that really you?" Charlie asked and I nodded. "Hi daddy." I said with a stunning smile. "We were suppose to get you, Charlie said that you were suppose to call so we could pick you up." Jake said a bit confused. "Yes but I wanted to surprise you all." I said with a laugh.

"So you're the vampire girl, you should have just stayed the fuck away. Nothing but a whore and a trader to your kind and all of us." I heard a girl's voice and turned my head sharply to the right. I saw a tall girl with dark skin and short hair. So that must be Leah. "Leah!" I heard another voice say, this one coming from an older women who I remembered as Sue Clearwater. That just confirmed it. I heard the gasps and a growl but just shook my head and laughed. Causing me to get stared at like weirdo. "So you must be the stuck up bitch who has been causing nothing but a headache for the boys." I said and opened my eyes, hopping down from Jake and walked over to her.

Coming up to her, I stood my ground and poked her in the chest. Causing her to stumble back in surprise, landing in a chair. "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth and grow the fuck up. Yeah I dated a vampire, I saw the good and fell in love. Not like you can help who you fall in love with. I could be a bitch with a stick up my ass like you and say that you're a monster too. After all your not human, and to that the only female shape shifter! Freak!" I said yelling at her.

Leah didn't like that and she started to shake. "Oh knock it the fuck off and get over yourself. You better stop causing a headache for the boys as well or you will be dealing with me. Trust me, shifter or not you don't want to fuck with me. Another thing, knock it off with making Sam and Emily feel guilty. What if it had been you, would it be okay because you were the one to find your soul mate, your imprint." I said and the look on her face shocked me.

Though it shouldn't have shocked me, after all look at her personality. "Oh that's rich, by the look on your fucking face I can see that it would have been that way. No little miss prissy ass bitch, you'll have an imprint one day too so just shut up and get the fuck over yourself before I do it for you and make you." I said, she just sat there, mouth open, shocked. Then again everyone had the same look. Isabella Swan was a quiet girl before, I still am but I don't hold my tongue and have backbone now.

Just then I heard a clap and turned, seeing Jacob clapping. Still with a shocked expression but with pride there too. Tilting my head I gave him a smile and walked back over to him. Jumping back into his arms I got comfy. "Oh come on guys, snap out of it." I barked which got the humans to but the wolves were still in awe. "I'll eat all the food." I said and they all stood up, guarding their plates and the table. I couldn't help but laugh, as did everyone else. "Sure that gets you guys attention, figures. You should be pigs instead of wolves." I said between gasps for breath.

"Damn Bell! I definitely like the new you! Gorgeous and with backbone. Yummy!" He said and raised his eyebrows, this getting a laugh from just about everyone. I however, just hit his chest and chuckled. "I have to say I am impressed, and I think just about everyone else will agree with me. With the way you handled yourself and Leah. Well that was a first. A good first but still a first. Will you marry me?" He asked and I just laughed, leaning into his warmth. I smirked as an evil thought ran through my head. Jumping down I walked away, turning my head over my shoulder. "Not interested." I said and continued to walk away, while everyone just laughed and whistled. "New Bella Rules!" I heard someone shout and knew it was Quil. "Damn straight!" I hollered heading towards my dad.

"Hi daddy, I missed you." I said standing in front of him, a bit shy and worried about his reaction. "Bells." He said and grabbed me into a tight hug. "Jake was right though, you were gone for far too long. Never again are you allowed to leave, your stuck with me for the rest of your life. I am not letting you go again, you're my baby girl." He said, emotion thick in his voice. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Okay daddy, I wont. I promise. I love you daddy." I whispered with a nod, hugging my father back with all I had. "Love you too baby girl, love you too." He said and we both pulled back. Hearing awe's and that's so sweet, causing up both to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Okay, enough of this touchy feely stuff. Time to met the guys. Or in some cases re-meet." Jake said, walking over to me. Nodding I smiled at Charlie before taking Jake's hand. I really had missed everyone, especially him. He was my best friend, he helped me ands tuck by me through everything. The only time he didn't was because of an Alpha order, and even then he broke it. This boy, this man by my side will forever be my best friend and will always be in my life. He is family.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake walked over to where the guys gathered, with me in tow, we stopped in front of them. Even though I grew I was still a midget compared to them. I gave them all a quick glance. They of course were all gorgeous and built nicely. Though some I had more of a motherly feeling towards them. Probably the youngest ones in the pack.

The guys were messing around when they stopped to look at us. Also because Jake told them politely to shut the hell up. "Okay guys this is Bella. Some of you met her before but obviously she has changed a whole hell of a lot." He said and some nodded. My focus was more on the background at the moment. Though it was soon snapped back to Jacob and the guys when he started introducing them all. "Bella this Seth, he is Leah's younger brother." Jake said pointing to the guy at the end. He was about 6'2 in height and was built like most of them, though I knew he was younger. Couldn't be older than 15.

"The one next to him is Collin and the one next to Collin is Brady. They are the twins and are 13, oh and Seth is 15." He said and I felt drawn to them, like a mother would her children. With Seth it was more of a older sister bond. Collin and Brady were same height, about Seth's take an inch or two. They still had some of their baby face though, but they were still muscled up like the rest. "Next to Brady is Quil then Embry, which you already knew. Then Jared and Same who you also already knew and finally Paul."

Jacob said and my eyes went from one to the other, all had smiles on their faces and greeted me the same, with a 'sup or hey.' The younger ones just smiled shyly. The rest of the boys still looked the same, though they seemed taller. When I heard Paul's name it sent a spark to my brain. I wondered if he looked any different. After all he was the one that had been stuck in my head for the longest time. I started at his feet and worked my way up. Everything about him scream at me, I AM ALL MAN! He was about 6'6, the tallest out of the group. His body was just one that had me drooling all over myself.

His legs were strong and the muscle was there, but not disgustingly so. They were powerful and held lots of strength. His chest was glorious. A set of abs that most guys dreamed about, he had an 8 pack, that narrowed the further my eyes traveled down. Starting at his navel was a trail of dark hair that led down, his treasure trail that was delicious just like the rest of him. His arms were thick with muscle and his shoulders broad. His skin tone matching him that much more yummy!

Finally, gathering my courage I looked up and was met head on with his gaze. The breath flew out of my lungs as I looked at him. A piece of me died and went to heaven as I felt forever safe. Those eyes were taking me away from the world and into a place that was just the two of us. I couldn't look away, I didn't want too. I would be happy to just star into those smoldering eyes for the rest of eternity. It felt as though I was wrapped in a blanket that was him. Then all too soon I was brought back to the real world, by a loud growl and crashing.

Tearing my gaze away from his, I shifted and saw Jake begin to shake while growl and cursing about fuck imprint and this can not be happening. I was a little more than confused and lost. He began to walk away to calm himself but I followed him out front. The guys were right behind me. "Jake?" I asked, my voice laced with concern and worry. He looked at me with an apologetic look. His gaze shifted to Paul's and it became deadly, he let out a feral growl before he exploded into his wolf form. To anyone else it would have seemed weird, to me it was normal.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked walked towards him when I heard the others start to move forward and tell me to stay away. "Oh shut up, will you." I saw and dropped to my knees when I was in front of his wolf form. He whined and whimpered, I knew he was trying to talk but I couldn't exactly understand him. "Jake, I can't speak wolf. But whatever it is, it will be alright." I said petting his head, and then wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard a growl from behind me but ignored it. Though I was worried about Jake I couldn't get Paul off my mind completely.

I could feel Jake calming down and kissed his head. "Now shift back and let's get back to the party." He nodded and poked me in the side, taking the hint I got up. I was about to say something when Sam spoke up. "Brady, Collin, take Bella back to the party or down to the beach. Jake, Paul and I need to settle a few things. Embry, Quil, get Jake some clothes. Jared and Seth let everyone know everything is fine." Sam said, taking control of the situation. Everyone nodded. Looking at him, my gaze then shifted to Paul. I felt a pang in my heart. A feeling telling me to run over to him and wrap myself around him. Ignoring it I tore my gaze away once again and followed the two youngest wolves.

I could heard Paul begin to protest but didn't pay much attention to it. Looking at the twins next to me I smile. "How about we go to the beach, we could get to know each other more." I said and they nodded eagerly. We took our time walking along the beach and I learned a lot about them. I don't assume like most that twins are the same. Brady from the short time we were together was the bolder one, while Collin the shier.

Both boys though had a great heart and personality. "Bella." I heard Collin and Brady asked and turned to look at them. "Everyone said that you dated a vampire and that you were different from the women you are today, is that true?" Collin asked softly while I nodded. "Yes, I did date a vampire. His name was Edward Cullen. He was a vegetarian vampire like the rest of his family. All of which who I loved as well. They were good people, despite what everyone thinks. None of them wanted to become a vampire, but they made the best of it."

"Each person was close to death, except for Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper. Carlisle, the leader, was turned unexpectedly by some stranger as he was walking home. Alice, well not a lot is known about her past, except she was stuck in a psychiatric ward, and one of the doctor who was a vampire, fell in love with her. Changed her before a guy got to her. Jasper well, his story is something I am not too sure of, but I know. Though it is not mine to tell, just like the others aren't."

"When he left, he left me in the woods. He took me for a walk, told me I wasn't good for him. Wasn't good enough for him and that he was sick of pretending to be something he wasn't. Then he left with a kiss on the forehead, I was stupid and tried to follow him. I got lost and was curled up in the woods until Sam found me. I still feel stupid for believing that he loved me like he said he did, but I don't blame him. I was a zombie after that. I was catatonic, lifeless, to say the least, death warmed over."

They were staring at me in awe, but I just continued. "Then Jacob helped me back to my somewhat normal state, but then when he shifted he was ordered to stay away from me. That pissed me off but I couldn't do anything about it, though I tried. I decided to leave, but also that I would come back. The leave just a break to gather myself and find myself once again. And well here I am today." I said, my voice soft as I looked up at the sky.

"Wow." They both said in union, I smiled a little. "Now I see your school bags over there, and bet you have homework. Go get 'em and I'll help you with whatever you need help with." I said as I laid a blanket out on the sand. Time was lost to us, as I helped them with their homework and we all got to know each other even more. By the time we realized that everyone must be worried, the sky was in twilight. _twilight. _I thought silently to myself and sighed, remembering him.

"Thanks for all the help momma." Collin said and Brady nodded. "Yeah, thanks ma." To say I was shocked was an understatement, but my heart soared when the two called me their mom. When they realized it they blushed and started apologizing. Wrapping my arms around both of them I shook my head. "Don't be sorry, I am glad you guys think that I am your mom. I would love to be your mom." I whispered and they both hugged me back, taking turns to swing me around.

"Okay, guys. We gotta get back, the group is probably worried sick. So lets pack up and get moving." I said as I gathered up the blanket and them their book bags. As we trudged back through the sand, laughing our way back we saw everyone out front looking frantic. Worry flashed across my face as I yelled, "what's wrong? What happened?" That's when everyone turned and looked a the three of us. Racing over, telling how worried they had been. "Oh calm down, you all over worried. We were fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella, let's get going. It's getting late we should be getting home." Charlie hollered over and I nodded. "Alright, be right there dad." Turning I looked at the guys. "Well I gotta go, but I'll come back tomorrow." I said while hugging everyone good bye. Collin and Brady were the two I held onto the longest. Jacob was next, who I got a hug, Jacob hug from. The rest followed and I was left with Paul.

Looking up at him, I felt that pang in my heart, and the pull again. Now that I was in front of him the ache I have had all day finally went away. It was odd but I am not going to lie, I liked the feeling. "By Paul." I said and gave him a hug. An electric current ran through my entire body as soon as we touched. Pulling back, a bit surprised I shook it off and smile. "See ya tomorrow, guys." I said and jogged back my truck and dad. I felt the loss growing with each step. It made me want to run back to Paul, but I just got into the truck and drove away, Charlie following behind me. Getting home we both went up to bed, the jet lag finally getting to me. As I changed out of my clothes and into my pjs, I laid down in bed. Thoughts of Paul consuming me, he was the last thing I could remember before the darkness overcame me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, S.M owns everything. I still wish I owned, Jasper, Peter, Paul and Emmett though.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is going to be different. I am trying my hand at different pov's while writing. I hope I don't disappoint you. So here is the chapter. Please let me know what you think and review. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it, along with all those who favorite the story as well. Hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. So on with the chapter! Hi hoe silver! Also sorry about not updating sooner. Work has been hectic, a bit. But my shift changed this weekend so I'll write the next few chapters tonight and will have them uploaded soon, tomorrow or Monday the latest. Please review, I love to know what you think and what you think I could improve on.**

**Paul's POV**

Groaning I shifted in bed as I felt a slight thump on my chest. Peaking an eye open I saw it was a football, with the culprit standing in the doorway. "What the fuck Jared! I had patrol and I am tired as hell! Go take your pansy ass somewhere else for a few more hours." I hollered tossing the football back at him, making sure it hit him in the head. Jared just growled and muttered things about me being a hotheaded asshole. Sure I am hotheaded, and an asshole. But a tired one and I don't want to be bothered until I have gotten some decent sleep. Rolling back over, I laid on my stomach going right back to sleep.

About an hour or two passed when I woke up again, this time for the day. Taking a look at the clock it was nine. _Damn, Jared must have been here early. Stupid prick. _Jumping out of bed, I headed for the shower. _Something was going to happen today, I just had a feeling that something was going to happen. What it was, I have no clue, I just knew something was going to happen. Which sounds weird but it had to involve me in someway. Who knows. Fuck, I am just too confused with this feeling, sense whatever it is_. I thought aggravated as I took a quick shower.

Wrapping the towel around my hips, I shook my head, water flying from my hair. _Heh, a wolf like move. _Chuckling at the remark, I dashed into the bedroom, tugging on a pair of jeans and a pair of socks with shoes. Drying my hair, I jogged down stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal before heading over to Sam's. As I arrive, I can already smell the food. Mmmhmmm. Emily's cooking, then again food is amazing. Being a werewolf or shape shifter whatever you want to call it does that to a man, and well girl in Leah's case.

That girl gets on my last fucking nerve. She is suck a bitch and ahs a stick so far up her ass, it ain't funny. Makes everyone fell like shit, guilty or something. I feel bad for Emily and Sam though. Now there is a soap opera drama that unfortunately turned into part of my life. Leah and Sam were dating before he shifted, then when he did he couldn't tell her anything. Pissed her off, and then suddenly they were good. Her cousin Emily came down and BAM! Imprinted, Sam could tell her everything and the two felt complete but Leah was heartbroken and pissed off even more. Now she makes then feel horrible because of something neither of them had control over.

God how I wish I could just smack he ass around. She wants a pity party or whatever, but no! Too bad for her, though if it was reversed I have a feeling that everyone would be different and it would be okay. God, I hate that girl.

Smirking I strode into the house and grabbed a bunch of food. Stuffing it in my mouth I gave Emily a one armed hug and sat down. "Hey Em." I said and got scolded for talking with my mouth full. Scowling I rolled my eyes and shoved Jared off his chair. " Dude stop rising so early, just because you can't get any ass from Kim. Ain't my fault, so don't take it out on me." I said and someone cleared their throat. Turing I saw both Kim and Emily glare at me. "Hehe, sorry Kim." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

Feeling a sharp pain shoot in the back of my head, I turned to see Jared there. "Prick." Was all I said and resumed eating. Food! Yummy, the love of my life. "Come on guys, hurry up and finish your breakfast already. We have stuff to do today." Kim said with an impatient sigh. "Yeah, she's right. We have to start bringing the stuff over to Billy's place for the BBQ. And if you don't hurry, I wont feed any of you." Emily said as she walked out the door, followed by Kim.

Glancing at each other we bolted up, grabbing whatever we could, and raced out the door. When we did we pushed and shoved our way out to the car to load it up. The girls were just sitting there laughing at us. Though when it comes to us and food, it is no laughing matter.

By ten o'clock everything was over at Billy's and we were finishing setting everything up. Eleven everything was going great, until Leah arrived. She stayed with her mom, only after starting something. Which none of us could do anything about except just ignore it. Around twelve a strange but gorgeous girl walked through the gate. Things were going to happen, and that feeling I had been having, made itself known. This was what I had been feeling, and some shit was going to hit the fan and a whole bunch of other stuff.

I couldn't see her eyes or anything but her smell was kind of familiar, it was also strong as if she was standing right next to me.

Just then something clicked in Jake's mind and he screamed the one name that shocked us all. It was Bella, and boy did she look great. Everything was going great so far, she was with her father, and catching up. That's when the shit was hitting the fan. All I heard was "So you're the vampire girl, you should have just stayed the fuck away. Nothing but a whore and a trader to your kind and all of us." Leah had to speak up, and by the looks of it everyone wanted to shift, Jacob and me especially. God I just want to kill the bitch and get it over with, but can I have my way, Noooo! It wouldn't be right, who gives, Atleast we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

"So you must be the stuck up bitch who has been causing nothing but a headache for the boys." Bella said and everyone's eyes widened. Who was this Bella, what happened to the old Bella, whatever did praise the lord! Bella walked up to Leah, stood her ground and poked her in the chest. Causing her to stumble back in surprise, landing in a chair. Which takes a lot considering Leah is a shape shifter.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth and grow the fuck up. Yeah I dated a vampire, I saw the good and fell in love. Not like you can help who you fall in love with. I could be a bitch with a stick up my ass like you and say that you're a monster too. After all your not human, and to that the only female shape shifter! Freak!" Bella said yelling at her. Go Bella!!!! Leah didn't like that and she started to shake. "Oh knock it the fuck off and get over yourself. You better stop causing a headache for the boys as well or you will be dealing with me. Trust me, shifter or not you don't want to fuck with me. Another thing, knock it off with making Sam and Emily feel guilty. What if it had been you, would it be okay because you were the one to find your soul mate, your imprint." Bella said and the look on her face shocked us all. Selfish Bitch!!!

Though it shouldn't have shocked me, after all look at her. Still, we all have done our best to make her feel wanted and welcomed. But no, she has to be a selfish, stick up her ass bitch! "Oh that's rich, by the look on your fucking face I can see that it would have been that way. No little miss prissy ass bitch, you'll have an imprint one day too so just shut up and get the fuck over yourself before I do it for you and make you." Bella said, she just sat there, mouth open, shocked. I think we were all like that, but Jake started clapping. Next thing I heard was she was going to eat the food, we all scurried around and claimed ours. Everyone just laughed as we looked at each other sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the update taking forever guys. I got a tattoo but that isn't anything, I am just proud of it. But some stuff got in the way and a lot of stuff and some drama was happening. Also with school coming to an end and work on top of that I have been busier than a bunny reproducing. But do not fear I am writing again. I also want to thank everyone who reviews and favorite my story. I really appreciate and it makes me want to write more and more. It keeps my inspiration going. Also I probably wont update Monday, Wednesday or Thursday. My friend is up from Florida, so Monday we are going to the zoo, and Wednesday it's Dorney and then sleeping over at my friends house with everyone that night before he goes to his dad's place. I really am sorry about taking forever to update. So for taking forever to update I promise that I will have another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow for sure. I will try to have two or three more right after this, maybe with my wishful thinking I will give you four chapters by Sunday. Also new episode of true blood tomorrow night. Love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, S.M owns everything. I still wish I owned, Jasper, Peter, Paul and Emmett though.**

Paul's Point of View

People might think it's a joke but it isn't. When it come to food it never is to us shifters. Grabbing another hotdog, I took some liquorish for a snack a little later. "I think love this new Bella." Quil said and everybody nodded. "Did you see the way she stood up to Leah, I though Leah was going to piss herself. Even though were wolves I DO NOT want to get on her bad side. Something tells me that wasn't even the full on pissed, that is just your annoying my boys which annoys me." Jared said and as we all thought about it he was probably right. With that we all shivered.

_Though it's sexy as hell. I wonder what she would be like in a relationship, hell being in bed with her must be heaven, a real wild one. Wait since when have I thought about girls other than for sex, no bad, wrong. Get your fucking head on straight Merez! _With that I effectively shook myself away from those thoughts. "So guys…" I started but was cut off by seeing Jake walking over with a certain girl in tow.

"Shut the hell up already you idiots." Jake said with a shout. Real polite Jake, real polite. Then again I had no room to talk. We all straightened out and made a better line, that was everyone was visible. Though we are hard to miss, hello we are fucking huge! We had Seth closest to Bella and front of our little party line. Next to him were the twins. Those boys were sweet, though it isn't manly to say, that's the only word that describes them.

Hearts of gold but with a fucked up home like. I am shocked they are like that, I mean I remember when my home life was good I was but when shit got flipped upside down I turned into the man you are seeing today. People call me an ass and a hothead and I will admit to both. I know I am but that's just me. I am not blaming my home life for everything, because fuck no one even knew about my home life, well except for Sam and Jared. The only two that knew me, but we were friend before the wolf gene came into play so it only made us stronger and closer than we were.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I hadn't realized that Jake had said my name already until Jared elbowed me in the ribs. I growled lowly at him but shook it off. Looking up I saw her looking me over, not the quick once over but working her way up my body. If she was going to ogle me I was sure as hell going to ogle her right back. I worked my way from ground up. Delicate feet with painted toes, to lean muscled legs that seemed to go on for ever. When I raised my eyes up them only to have the shirt interrupt the view of her sleek mile long legs I wanted to growl.

The silver/gray against her skin made it all more desirable, it was the color of my fur and I liked seeing her in it, probably a little more then I should have. The curve from her thighs to her hips flared. She had hips that were perfect, strong, ones that men would dream about and women would want, perfect for having children with and so much more. From there it slimmed and then flared out again. Outlining her hourglass figure, though her stomach was clothed I could tell she had a toned flat stomach, with very little fat but still smooth as silk.

I knew it was sinful, but I was far from being an angel and was probably going to hell anyways. So I was going to earn it. Her bust was mouthwatering and that was clothed. They weren't overly big or fake looking but much more than a handful. They fit her form nicely, if I were to guess I would say a double c or d. Yes I know bra sizes, that's how bad I am. Call me a pig but times like these I love it. Slowly I tore my eyes from her bust and raised them to her exposed skin. The wolf in me howled at the site, collar bones and neck bared, dying to be marked. It puzzled me a bit, my wolf was never once awaked by any other female.

I was a good foot taller than her but that wasn't much of a surprise. Wolves tended to tower over everyone. We both must have had the same thoughts because our eyes met at the same time. The minute I looked into those gorgeous green eyes my heart was taken and my soul soared. All ties to everyone else didn't matter all were gone. I could practically see the golden chords that wrapped around her and tied me to her forever. My imprint, my soul mate was right before my eyes. I felt a pull to her before which was probably a sign but I didn't know it before. She was broken and needed the trip to finally be able to welcome me.

I couldn't have been more pleased in my life. I wouldn't complain, I didn't want to. Isabella was gorgeous before, even when she looked like death warmed up. Now though, now she was a women and ready for true love, ready for her soul mate, ready to except everything. This was officially the happiest day of my entire life. I finally had someone to love, I finally found my other half, the part that would complete this missing part I didn't even know about or acknowledged till now. I felt whole and like I could do anything. I would protect her from everything and anything and love her unconditionally.

Nothing else mattered anymore, nothing but the angel in front of me. I wanted nothing more that to grab her in my arms, kiss her senseless, take her, claim her, and hold her. Tell her how much I loved her but everything was interrupted by a growl. Finding the source, it was from Jake, he was standing far too close to her while growling and shaking for my liking. I could hear him muttering about imprinting and I knew he loved her. I felt bad because he loved her but not for loving her or imprinting on her. Only that it hurt him.

When he began walking away I was jumping for joy, because she wouldn't get hurt. Though it didn't last because Bella being Bella followed. I growled so low and feral everyone jumped and turned to me. I followed them after a minute, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. That was for fucking sure. Atleast she was smart enough to stay out of distance when he shifted. The guilt would have tore him up inside like it did Sam, and I would have eaten him alive. I was livid and shaking so bad, with her being so close to him, though I calmed down once he shifted. That was the worst danger.

As I watched her wrap her arms around him I growled. Even comforting him, I knew it was irrational and just jealousy but I couldn't help it. My imprint who doesn't know yet hugging a man that still has feelings for her. Her kissing his head just made my growling get worse, though I wasn't shaking, which was a very good thing. Listening to Sam, everyone nodded, not sure what exactly happened, well Jared did of course but that's because he already imprinted. Everyone did what they were told and after Embry and Quil brought Jake's clothes and went back to the party. It was just the three of us now, Jake, Sam, and me. And there for sure was going to be some shit going down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: As I promised, I would upload Atleast another chapter since I haven't updated in so long. I hope you enjoy it and again, I want to thank you all for reviewing and favorite the story and me. It is my first try at a story so it really means a lot and it keeps me inspired. So here is another chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I found out I owned Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and Paul and Volturi! That was until I woke up. So unfortunately I still don't own anything S.M owns everything, unless your inside my dreams. Which if you are then that's just creepy! Enjoy!**

Paul's Point of View

As soon as Jake was dressed he walked back over, leaving just the three of us. I was already growling and vibrating by this point. Jake glared and I glared right back, letting out a menacing growl. "What the hell! You imprinted on MY BELLA!" Jake hollered. _Oh fuck no! _I thought and hollered right back. "First off Black she isn't your Bella or she would be dating you or you would have IMPRINT ON HER LIKE I DID! She is MINE if she is anyone's!"

"Obviously there is something wrong with that fucking head of yours!" Jake looked stunned as soon as I started yelling. I could also see a hint of betrayal in his eyes. "Don't even go there about betrayal, you and I both know that it wasn't like we decided this. Plus I should have figured it out that she was suppose to be my imprint anyways. I mean for christ sake I couldn't stop thinking about her and that was just from Sam's memories of her, no matter how horrible they were. Not counting after I met her in person. I should have listened to Sam and Jared when they mentioned it but I chose to brush it off." My volume was back to a reasonable level.

"Which I am sorry for brushing you off, it just wasn't the most important thing in my head at the time and I wasn't really listening anyways." I admitted sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. Sam just glowered but shook his head with a smirk. It seemed everything was going to calm down but Jake just had to open that big ass mouth of his. He seemed he loved getting his ass handed to him.

"Oh yeah, this coming from Paul Meraz who just uses women and doesn't care about shit! Please your temper alone could and would kill her!" Jake hollered pissed off, and that was the final straw. I would put up with him putting me down, but even while pissed he had no fucking right to say that. I phased the minute the last would left his mouth. All I could see was red and I swiped at him, growling that I smelt terror even from Sam. I would never lay a god damn fucking hand on that girl and him saying different pissed me the fuck off! Howling I charged at him again.

This time I smelt the blood and let out a satisfied growl, claw marks were now going from his right shoulder blade to his left hip. His eyes looked deadly and he phased, growling back. Baring my teeth I lunged for his shoulder, and successfully managing to bite a piece of it. _Don't you ever and I mean ever insinuate I would lay even a finger on that girl out of anger! You know nothing you pathetic mother fucker, I swear to god I'll fucking kill you! You don't know shit about me so stop acting like you fucking know me!_

Lunging again I caught this hind leg this time. **"Knock it off this instant! Both of you shift back immediately and get dressed, no fucking arguments or so help me, I will snap bother your asses!" **Sam boomed in his alpha's voice, it left no room for anything, it was alpha's command. Though I could tell he was pissed, Sam rarely cursed and hardly ever used alpha's command on anyone.

Growling one last time I shifted back, not a scratch on me, though couldn't say the same about Jake. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it either, though we healed fast, Jake still had a gash on his leg and the cut across his chest and shoulder were still visible. Hopefully one of those will scar and he will remember to keep his fucking mouth shut! Walking into Billy's house I grabbed a pair of pants that I stashed there. Just about every wolf had clothes just about everywhere. Seriously, who knows what might happen, especially being a wolf.

After tugging on the short I walked out, Jake following a few minutes later. It seemed I was right, I slashed him hard enough to leave a scar on his right shoulder, though it was only a inch or two in length. Each claw mark that is, I could also see faint scars of the bit I left on his shoulder. I couldn't stop the smirk that formed on my lips, when he caught sight of that he growl. **"Enough!" **Sam's voice boomed once again and each of us cringed, no one wanted to be on the side of that voice and unfortunately for me and Jake we both were.

"You two are both foolish! Though what Jacob said was low and very wrong you had no right to attack a fellow wolf Paul. And Jacob, you know that imprint doesn't happen on purpose and is mostly a surprise. You also know that no wolf would hurt there imprint especially kill them. Yes Paul may have a temper but he would never do that. Don't act like you know everything either, because sometimes you don't know shit and this is one of those times. Now you both will act civil and talk about it or I will ban you both from Bella for a while. Oh and Jake you have extra patrol's and weekend patrol's until I say other wise as punishment." Sam said, it wasn't the alpha voice which was a good thing but is wasn't much better.

Looking at each other we nodded our head in agreement and then nodded to Sam. I stood there, waiting for Jake to say something, after all it was him who started all this shit. Jake sighed before he began. "Look Paul, I know that I shouldn't have said all that shit and I know that you didn't mean to. But goddamn it, I have been in love with the girl my whole life! All of a sudden everything I wanted for the future was taken from me it seems. I mean I didn't imprint on her before but I thought that maybe after she healed I would have." He said looking at the ground, his voice thick and full of emotion.

_Well shit. _"Look Jake, I know this sucks but I already love her. I know that you have been in love with her for a long time but if it helps just think that your soul mate is still out there waiting for you. I know it may seem like a shitting fucking deal right now but once you imprint everything will change. I am not saying that you'll forget your love for Bella but you'll have your other half and still have Bella. Then everything will be right. I am probably not making any goddamn sense but I am trying. Ahhh, fuck it!" I growled, not being able to say what I wanted to exactly right.

I heard bellows of laughter and saw that both Jake and Sam were laughing at me. "Goddamn it you little mother fuckers! Screw you both!" I growled out in annoyance and walked back to the BBQ. _Fuckers, laughing at me when I was actually trying to be serious and get my point across. Sure I am not the deepest guy, well that I show but still. To have the fuckers laugh, I should've taken a chunk out of both their asses and then see who'd be laughing. _Grabbing a hotdog I shoved it in my mouth, while everyone just looked at me.

The two fuckers walked in and let out a chuckle seeing the scowl on my face. "Paul were sorry it's just that…well" Sam started but I chucked a can of soda at his head and one at the back of Jake's before going back to my food. Looking around I tried to spot Bella but couldn't find her. As if knowing what I wanted Jared smirked. "She is still with the twins." He answered and I nodded, I was okay with that. It was getting late and they still hadn't come back yet. Everyone headed out front and was about to go looking for them when we heard a yell. Turning I saw the gorgeous angel and the twins walking towards us.

I was just about to open my mouth when I heard Charlie yell that it was getting late and they should head home. _Goddamn it, mother fucker, son of a bitch! _I thought, perfect timing, I had great timing. Growling softly I soon stopped when I notice Bella giving everyone hugs and saying goodbye. Soon she stood in front of me, as soon as her arms wrapped around my body I felt electricity run throughout my whole body. Wrapping my arms around her I wanted to pull her closer and keep her there for the rest of eternity.

Before I could even let out a word she was running back towards her truck and her father. "Dude calm down, she is coming back down tomorrow. Atleast it gives you time to think up a good plan." Jared said trying to calm me down. Just being away from her was making my heartache, never again was I calling Sam and Jared weak for imprinting. Until you do, you don't know the kind of aching an imprinter has being away from the imprint. He was right though, now I had to think up a plan.

After leaving the guys I headed into my house and up to my room. Collapsing on the bed, I didn't even bother to change. Thoughts of an brunette angel filled my mind, even my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It's me again, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. Thanks everybody who reviewed and favorite the story. I don't have a beta, it's all me so sorry about my mistakes. Here is another chapter. I am sorry for not updating as close together. I will try to update more regularly, but this summer is shockingly busy for me. I have had friends visiting from another state, friend time with friends I haven't saw in forever, and of course the fabulous world of vacationing. And of course the dread yet somewhat fun of work. I will try harder, I hope I get more reviews, and all of the love. Review good or bad I can take it, just don't be rude about it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, S.M, still owns everything. Though I do own the few oc's that are in here. Commonly known as Cassandra Serena Castillo.**

Bella's Point of View

Groaning I burrowed further under the covers, trying to ignore that insanely disturbing racket coming from my bedside. "Gahh! Shut the fuck up already! For christ's sake!" I screamed and pounded the alarm clock over and over again. It was then I realized not only it was broken beyond repair but the noise hadn't stopped; therefore it wasn't the cause of the noise. Poor thing didn't even start it's life yet. It wasn't even plugged in. Uh-Oh. _Damn there went a perfectly good alarm. Who the hell is bothering me, people know mornings are a no no._ Grumbling and muttering she scooted out from the haven of warmth of under her covers. It was then I realized that it was my annoying yet my loveable David. No, no guys in my room unfortunately, just my beloved phone. I name my phone and Ipod, so sue me. If guys can name their cars and dicks, I see no harm in naming the two things I am never without. Some choose to name their chest, I choose to name them instead.

Reaching over I tried to get to my phone, though I couldn't quiet find it. Stretching over more, I touched the edge of it, only to fall off the bed. It seemed whoever it was, wasn't going to be hanging up. A pained groan escaped my lips as I finally snatched it. "Hello?" I growled out, not appreciating the rude wake up call, literally. "Someone had better of died, and if no one did, well someone will be soon!" I said in a dark voice, mornings really weren't my favorite. This was one reason why I hated mornings, nothing good ever came from them. Well for me anyways. Exception was where I was cause of my besty/sister. "Well hello to you too doll face. So you were lying when you told me I could call whenever, no matter the time." A playful teasing voice said, causing me to squeal in delight. "Oh so now the happiness! I should just hang up instead!" Serena said and I could practically see the smirk on her lips.

I just couldn't stop the squeal that escaped my mouth. "Chicka, your gonna have to stop that, I don't speak dolphin." That's when I heard that laugh I missed. Rena was the one person I missed, more than anything. Serena was younger but she was also smarter, more mature than everyone else her age too. But she still knew how to have a good time. Serena was real, not one of those fake ass plastic wannabe Barbie's most girls are. Soon she is gonna be seventeen. "I miss you! Kinda feel as if a part of me is missin, like I lost my twin." I could hear a sniffle identical to my own. But then I heard a laugh, which left me confuzzled. "I miss you too though hopefully it wont be for long. Well that is if you wont mind. I want to buy a place up there. I am thinking more like hoping you wouldn't mind." My squeal was so loud this time, I heard something glass crack and of course curses on the other side of the phone line.

"Oops, hehe." I said sheepishly. "Oops, hehe is right. I really think your part dolphin instead of a daughter." Serena said in a sarcastic tone. "But I take it you aren't opposed to the idea of there with you." "Well duhh, stupid question Rena, of course I am, I love it!" Laughing at me she tsked, "I was also hoping for something else and that you would have been, cause I already have a place. The other thing is I was hoping for a roommate. The place I have is not only huge but in La Push. We'd both still go to Forks though, since Charlie is at La Push most of the time we could take care of food. When he wouldn't we could head to his place and stay for a bit or overnight. Well if that would be okay with him. Whatcha think about that chicka?" I was stunned to be honest but I was certainly ecstatic about everything she had said. 'Yes, yes, a million times yes! When will you be up?" There was a laugh at my answer. "Today actually, just wanna meet up with you first and everything." That's when I remembered my promise to the guys. "Well okay, I promised some friends we'd catch up today. So i'll just text you where i'll be today and you came come straight there." "Sounds like a plan, catch ya later doll and i'll see you soon."

I couldn't believe it, my best friend, my sister, my twin was coming to stay up here with me. We would be together again, it would be just like back at home. I am so excited! I just can't wait, I wonder how the guys are gonna take it. Probably good since she is amazing and if not well tough shit for them, we are a packaged deal. I couldn't shake the feeling that a lot was in store for us and had yet to come. It wouldn't matter though, we'd be together again and we could and would face anything anyone threw at us. We certain we something else, and who knows, maybe we'll find our soul mates in the process.

**Author's Note: I also want to apologize for the long wait to update. I really didn't have the month of July to myself. My schedule is less hectic now, well until school starts and everything, so I will be updating more often. Sorry this chapter is a short one. I just wanted to get you all excited and guessing what was in store for Bella and Serena. I have a lot of twists up my sleeve for the story. Though there is one that is going to be a real big shocker, well okay a few. But this one you wont really know. Though if someone can guess something similar I will tell them what it is exactly and give them dedication of a chapter and even a new chapter. OR if they don't want the new chapter they can ask some questions and I'll answer them. Maybe if I am in a really generous mood i'll do both. **

**Hint: It involves Serena and who her soul mate is. Yes it is a pre-existing character in the book. One that I, sadly, do not own. Can you guess? Oh and if you guys haven't already guessed it, yes Serena is a big part in this story. She is right up there with Bella.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: It's me again, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. Thanks everybody who reviewed and favorite the story. It really keeps me going. But I decided a new rule, I am hoping for atleast ten reviews before updating another chapter. I don't think that's too much to ask for. I don't have a beta, it's all me so sorry about my mistakes. School is starting up again soon, in a week. Suckish I know. I am taking a lot of hard courses, more above my grade level. Meaning not only will I have my usually honor courses but I will also have AP aka college courses. So please be reasonable, my goal is once I have atleast ten reviews to post another chapter so I should be able to do it. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, S.M, still owns everything. I do still wish I owned Jasper, Peter, Paul, and Emmett. In my dreams I do. Though I do own the few oc's that are in here. Mainly one commonly known as Cassandra Serena Castillo. Well for Bella it's Rena.**

Bella's Point of View

A squeal yell escaped my lips as I shot up onto my bed, turned on the stereo, started jumping and singing along with the songs that played. I was just so excited about everything I lost myself in the feeling. My sister was coming to live here, I was going to live with my sister. We would be together again and not be lonely. We could face anything together and we were going to face whatever was coming together. Not just that but I could update her on everything that has happened so far. Though I felt, no I knew that all hell would break loose if Leah was around her. Cassandra well Serena and Rena to me, was a lot like me but better, she was the one that made me come out of my shell. I couldn't wait for her to get here.

I was singing along to Paparazzi by Lady Gaga when I heard a chuckle; causing me to whirl around, and apparently gravity was back and I was on the floor, at an uncomfortable angel, in an uncomfortable position. I saw pairs of shoes with tan muscular legs, one set of wheels, and a set of slacks. That's when it dawned on me, I was suppose to meet the guys. Looking up sheepishly, I don't just see Jacob, Quil, and Embry, but the whole pack, my dad and Billy. "Hehe hehe, hi." They busted out laughing while Jake came over and helps me get untangled and to my feet. "Well I was mistaken, I though you miraculously became graceful while you were away." I turned and glared at him, if looks could kill, he'd be sex feet under and still going. "Well if looks could kill you'd be dead because of your own reflection." I said giving him a grin, causing another howling round of laughter.

"Now if you would all leave, I will get dressed and tell you why I was acting-""Like a maniac?" Jake said cutting me off, smiling, while finishing my sentence but with the wrong word choice. "Shut up and get the hell out before I put you six feet under instead." The guys ooo'ed and I turned on them. "Dad, Billy, don't even go there. You two are old enough to know better. So shame on you. And don't even think about chuckling guys." I had two down and the rest to whip. "Quil, the things I have on your ass ain't even funny. Sam and Jared, seven words for you two. "Wait till I tell Emily and Kim. Embry and Seth, don't change, you guys are amazing just the way you are. My boy, I love you both very very much." My body were referring to the twins, Collin and Brady.

"Paul. Paul, Paul, Paul." I said shaking my head. Walking up to him, I smirked, I stood shorter than him so I pushed Jacob down and stood on him. Which finally gave me equal to his height. "You are just an abrasive, obnoxious, hot headed, stubborn, unstandable asshole." I was right up in his face, our noses touching, smirking when the fire grew in his eyes matching my own. "See, quick temper." I said, my lips gently brushing his own. My smirk grew as I pressed them to his, giving him a quick kiss, I pulled back, his bottom lip still between my teeth. When I let go, everyone was stunned, Paul included. Smirking once again, I shoved them all out of my room.

Stripping I quickly pulled on my whole [url=.com/day_out/set?id=22340658]outfit[/url] for today. Sunglasses on my head and bag on my shoulder I was just about ready to go. Downstairs everyone was sitting around gobbling food except Billy and Charlie. "Okay well i'll be moving out." I said and everyone froze, eyes widening while they forgot about what they were doing, which was shocking since the pack was eating. "Now before you all go crazy on me it wont be far, it will be to La Push with my sister. She'd my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her.. You'll Love her, she called me this morning, reason for why I was acting quote 'like a maniac.' We figured it out this morning." I said with a smile but I could see my dad's sadness grow. "Don't worry daddy, this is the plan."

"She was hoping for a roommate, to which I said of course. The place she has is not only huge but in La Push. We'd both still go to Forks though, since you, dad, are at La Push most of the time we could take care of food. When you wouldn't be we could head to his place and stay for a bit or overnight. Well if that would be okay with you. What do you think?" I ask slightly scared of their answers. Well that was before I was swept up in a bone crushing hug. "Yay! Mama's gonna be in La Push soon!" My boys exclaimed and I smiled kissing their head. Everyone else was a bit shocked because they called me mama but as soon as I can I wanna adopt them. They told me about their home life, how their father is a bastard. I wanted to kill him but couldn't. Taking a calming breath I looked at the other. The pack seemed okay with it and my dad looked content. When he saw my eyes he nodded and smiled. Thank god.

"Okay so we planned a day at the beach so uh let's go. It's already ten o'clock. Charlie is heading down with Billy so dinner and everything is probably gonna whined up being there. So take out, something like pizza I guess." Shaking my head I smacked Jacob. "No I will cook, after we have fun and everything then i'll head to the store and pick up everything. I will make pizzas, salads, deserts and everything." I said with a smile as we all got in the cars and headed down towards La Push. In my red beat it was me and my boys, whiling in the tail gate was Paul, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Sam, and Seth. Quil was stuck with the parentals, causing us all to laugh at his unpleasant face. It wasn't bad riding with them, okay it was just because they weren't us. Haha, sucks for poor old Quil.

Half an hour later after dropping the trucks and the parents off we all headed to the beach. Taking out my phone I smiled and sent the text to Serena, letting her know where I was going to be. I just couldn't wait for everyone to meet her. They'd love her, and she would love them. She would especially love the boys. The sun was out and for once it was actually pretty hot. Arriving at the beach, the guys all smirked and said cliff diving. They all glanced at me, like I wasn't going to do it. The only one who didn't was Paul, his glance was more of a worried one like he knew I was going to do it. "Well hell, let's get up to the top shall we?" I said and that's when I realized I was still dressed. "Hold up a sec, I am gonna leave my stuff down here." I said and placed my bag down next to my towel. I slid the shorts off and then shimmed out of the tube top. Folding them gently before stuffing them in my bag. I slipped out my flip-flops and placed my sunglasses on towel next to them.

Looking up I all I saw was jaws dropped and shock all over the pack's face. Except for my boy's, Seth, and Embry. They were still shocked but hide it better and were trying to be polite about it. Now Paul's expression kind of frightened me, it wasn't just shock. It was lust, passion, and what looked like some unknown emotion. Shifting my gaze to Jake I smiled. "What are you all staring at, yes I have a hell of a body and yes I am muscle and toned, god get over it. Now let's go." I said and started running up the cliff. It wasn't long before they followed, Jake had to be the smart ass and throw me over his shoulder and carry me the rest of the way up. In which I retaliated by pinching his ass. Hehe. At the top of the cliff he finally put me down, and rubbed his ass. "That's what you get."

The guys began arguing about something when I spotted another cliff, higher up than the one we were on. It didn't looked used but I figured the sight must be amazing. Sneaking off while they still argued I climbed up the hidden path. Five minutes later I was up there and I was right, the view was absolutely breath taking. Glancing down, the pack was still bickering so I decided to sit on the edge and wait for them to notice. Of course it was my boys to notice first and Paul was right there with them. "Finally notice, well I wanna jump from here." I shouted down to them and stood up, they looked a bit pissed. "Don't you dare!" "It's too dangerous." "Your only human!" All the things similar until I heard a growl, causing me to freeze. "Isabella don't you fucking dare! So help me god, I will have your ass!" Paul growled out at me, causing my eyes too narrow.

"Bells don't! Please don't!" Jacob said, taking my attention away from Paul. "I'll be fine. I promise. Don't worry about me. You'd be shocked." "Bells please don't, we don't even jump up there that much. Please." I felt a bit bad since he was pleading but I wouldn't listen. I wanted to do this and I would. "I will be fine. I promise, if i'm not okay then I give you permission to kick my ass." I said with a laugh before standing at the edge of the cliff. That's when I heard a growl but this time closer. Glancing back over my should I see Paul making his way to me. "Don't even fucking think about it. So help you if you do, don't fucking do it, don't don't." I said as I gave him a smile, blew him a kiss and jumped. "Bella!" I heard him holler as I let out a scream. It wasn't a frightened scream, it was a exhilarated scream with uncontainable joy. Flipping in the air, I turned myself into a diving position before I hit the water. As the water grew closer, I closed my eyes and held my breath, right after I did a splash was heard, from my body meeting the water.

I went pretty far under, and once I was still I swiveled upright and opened my eyes. There is something glinting down a bit further, so I decided I would go up for air and to let everyone know I was okay and then go check it out. I couldn't help it being the curious person I am. Swimming to the top, I break the surface and smile, waving at the pack looking down. I could see Paul who was furious and was about to jump so I got some air and dove under. I swim towards it and as I get closer I see it's a little tunnel, going in I follow along the path when it leads. Which is pretty stupid since I could have run out of air, well not really. Following further, it leaded out into a wider passage. Quirking my head to the side I flow down it and see light steaming. Pushing my legs upward I swim until I break the surface. What I see completely shocks me and took my breath away.

The sight was magnificent, no words would do it justice. It was basically a paradise. Lush green plants, palm trees, a meadow full of rich blooming flowers. Though what was puzzling was the whooshing sound and how the current was being disturbed non stop. Turning about in the water is when I saw the cause, a humongous waterfall was behind me. It was then I decided that this would be my little getaway spot. I wouldn't tell anybody about it, well except Serena of course, maybe Paul. _Wtf? Why the hell did I just say Paul. This is getting on my nerves now, I just can't seem to get him out my head. As much as it annoys me, I like it. Grrrr. _I seriously was thinking about smacking me head against the rock. Figuring I had spent enough time here and they guys might be getting worried, I decided to head back.

Taking some air, I went back the way I came, only to emerge when a splash was heard next to me. "Hiya Jakey!" I said and he came up. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug. We weren't sure if you were okay, you came up and then went back under. Though Brady and Collin said you were and to trust you so we did. Just don't do it again." He said in a lecture tone. "Hahaha, and who is the older person here, just cuz you got all buff doesn't mean you are. Respect me young man." I said causing him to laugh. "Sure sure." We both swam back to the shore and as I exit, I see a pissed looking Paul. "Hehe" I giggled softly. "What is your problem, everything is fine." Though that just seem to piss him off even more. Glancing down at my bag, I check the time. I would leave in a few to go shopping for groceries. Though as I turned something had caught the guys attention. Enough for every one of the pack's jaws had dropped.

Turning to see what caused the commotion I let out a squeal. I charged at the figure and pounced on it. "SERENA!" I screamed causing her to laugh and shake her head. I forgot I was on her and close to her ears. "Hiya doll face, miss me?" She asked and I just squeezed her tighter. "I take that as a yes. Now why are those guys looking at me like that? Are they mindless or something?" She asked laughing and stood up, of course I was still attached to her. I guess she figured I wasn't going to let go of her, she hoisted me onto her back and walked without breaking a sweat. "I'll introduce you to the guys." I said excitedly, I just was so happy she was here. She handed me the stick I asked for and I tossed it at the guy. "Okay now that your all back to the conscience stage let me introduce you. This here is my best friend and sister Cassandra Serena Castillo." I aid squeezing her again.

Laughing she shook her head at me and smiled at the guys. "Hi. Call me Cass. Whatever is fine." She said when I interrupted. "Except Rena or Serena, That's my reserved right. If anyone does I will know and I will kill them." I said seriously while nodding ferociously. Hopping off of her I slide on my clothes after quickly drying myself off more. Putting everything in my bag, I slung it over my should and hopped back onto Rena's back. "Well we are going shopping for food to cook for tonight. We shall be back, then you all can actually respond, but she is MINE right now!" I said and she walked us up to my beast. I had so much to tell her. With the guys away from us, now would best time too. We hopped into the truck and I sped away towards the grocery store.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It's me again, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. Thanks everybody who reviewed and favorite the story. It really keeps me going. This is just a little treat/bonus if you will. Just to wet your lips and tease you guys a little bit. Hope you enjoy this tid bit I made for you. It isn't that long or anything but it does make you wonder. Before you read this is just a warning that this chapter is going to have a lot of cursing in it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, S.M, still owns everything. I do still wish I owned Jasper, Peter, Paul, and Emmett. In my dreams I do. Though I do own the few oc's that are in here. Mainly one commonly known as Cassandra Serena Castillo. **

Unknown Point of View

Deep within a forest thunderous crashing sounds were heard. When one got closer to the site where the havoc was being reeked, they would find the forest destroyed. Trees were broken down and boulders were smashed up.

A horrendous roar left my throat, it filled of anger and killing intent. My fist went into yet another tree, then flew to another boulder. As of this very moment I couldn't give a shit about what racket I was making or if people were reporting it, or if they already had and some were coming to check it out. Nothing mattered but escaping and letting the anger out, before I did something that I would regret. No. I wouldn't regret anything, I didn't do anything because I didn't want to upset the others. Not that they meant anything to me any more, none of them did. Okay that is a lie, some of them did. It was two mainly that I wanted to kill and laugh while I was doing it. I hadn't felt anything similar to these kind of emotions in a very very long time.

A sudden ring broke threw the silence of the forest of destruction. I was half tempted not to answer it. Though with the feeling I knew who it was, I also knew that they wouldn't stop calling or worse until I answered. Calming down enough to get my phone without breaking it, I hit the talk button. "Hello?" I growled out. "Dipshit, don't you fucking growl at me, superior or not I will fucking kick your ass." The voice of my brother growled out at me. "Now knock it the fuck off, yeah you weren't in the best situation but you have been through a lot worse, remember our past? Well yeah, hello wake up call. I told you, I fucking told you but you trusted that bitch ass over me. Sure manipulation got you and it's a bitch to get manipulated but get the fuck over it. Seriously, after all we fucking been through and you knowing me and me knowing you still do. Sure I get it was a way out but still. Just think on the bright side, your gonna be back with your true family now and we take care of each other." My brother stated like all was fucking fine and dandy in the world and how it was a very tiny bit my fault, which I will totally agree to.

Truth be told it was somewhat my fault, but only a very tiny sliver. He was right though, I was gonna get my ass down with him and his other half and just discover myself all over, and do things that I want to do. To have me as I want me and not to appease some fucking short ass bitch. With my free hand I crushed another boulder. "Keep it up and I will have your ass. Don't think I wont, if I can put him in line I can sure as hell put you in line. In fact think back a hundred years. I put both your asses in place." My sister yelled at me through the phone, and both of us cringed at the memory that we wouldn't mind keeping forgotten. "Listen here, you will leave this instant to be on your way down here. And when your finally down here I will explain the plan to you, since I know what it is. After you get down here, we will take a day to get ready before we leave again. Where we are going, well were going to a place you should have gone to, been able to go to, to apologize like you want to. Don't give me any bullshit either, just get your fucking ass down here. If you don't, I will not only kick your ass but I will sick my mate on you." Her growled out, though I was more concerned with the last bit he said.

Yes I was far more skilled and was both their superior but even I knew better than to test a women's wrath. Well atleast my sister's, no doubt there was probably others worse than her or the same. Shuddering to myself I heard a dial tone and looked at my phone. The fucker hung up on me, it was then I realized I was already moving. This sure as hell would be interesting.

**Author's Note: Can anyone guess who this is, or who was involved in this? One person of course already knows, but anyone else? Come on give it a shot. Please review, let me know what you think. Good or bad, just don't be rude about it. I do like constructive criticism. I will let you read the next chapter before anyone and maybe a few other things. Please review! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I want to apologize for the lateness of the update. I have been sick this whole month, when I say that I do mean since the 31****st**** of August. Thanks again for all the reviews. It really made me happy and good job to all those who guessed correctly. Let's try for atleast ten reviews for this chapter please. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Some of the things that are mentioned I have done with my friends and sometimes still do. ****J Enjoy :3 I will have another chapter up for you tomorrow, just gotta finish it. Hopefully another one after that, my way to apologize for taking forever to update.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, S.M, still owns everything. I do still wish I owned Jasper, Peter, Paul, and Emmett. In my dreams I do. Though I do own the few oc's that are in here. Mainly one commonly known as Cassandra Serena Castillo.**

Bella's Point of View

"So what has been going on baby doll? I know it's only been a day, well with today it makes two but still. I have this feeling doll, and you know you can't lie to me." Serena said as she relaxed sitting on the car part of the cart. It was a picture worthy moment especially with our looks and outfits. Asking the one cart dude to take a picture he gave a smile and nodded. I leaned down close to her face. We both couldn't contain our smiles and laughter. He told us to say hunka hunka before snapping the picture. Thanking the man, we went into the grocery store, Serena was still sitting on the car, leaning back while I was pushing it. "Okay doll face spill those guts of yours." Rena said with a smirk as I pushed us down the first aisle.

With how we were, we divided the shelves. Whoever was pushing got the upper shelves while the person sitting got the lower shelves. Another thing I love about Rena, is that she says to spill it but wont push. In all honesty I had a bit of trouble believing this is only my second day here. Seems unreal but then again, what has happened in my recent years that has ever seemed anything but unreal. It was silent the first few moments, with the only sound was the groceries being placed in the car. Letting out a sight, slumping forward slightly, I felt a bit hopeless. That was until I felt my sister's hand griping mine, giving a slight squeeze, which gave me all the reassurance I needed. It was then I started spilling my guts, our hands never left the other's. "Okay so you already saw the guys and I know you figured it involves them but mainly one to be specific and your right. Let me just start from the very beginning, i'm talking about when I got here beginning." I said with another sigh as we continued to grab things from the shelves. We only went down one side of one aisle and the cart is already about a forth of the way full. It was then we shared a look and both realized that we probably needed one, two, and maybe three other carts as well.

"Let's just continue with this one and then i'll run out and grab another one or two, depending on how far this one get us." Rena said while glancing at the cart. As we continued to shop we got stares, not just for the way we were set up, but because two gorgeous girls had filled a cart and were going for more yet. When she got back, we had to leave the one filled cart in the managers office. "So as I was saying, so I figured my dad was down at Billy's when I realized he wasn't home. Figured they were through a big get together with everyone. When I finally was down there, I was right, I could smell the food and hear the music and chattering. When they first saw me they didn't recognize me." I stopped, it would probably take forever to tell her everything and I would probably mess it up and not get it right. Quickly I came up with a solution though, turning to face Serena, I stopped her. "You know what Rena baby, wait till were in the truck. Then I will explain everything." She nodded with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. I am just excited for tonight. I mean after all we've never really been to a bonfire. Aren't you excited?" I just rolled my eyes as we strolled to the check out. When we finally finished we had a total of four carts, filled to the top and then some. Serena told me to help bag while she loaded. "Okay your total comes to $486.52." I was just about to get my bag when she beat me to it. Though Serena being Serena, she ignored me and my protesting. "Shut your mouth will you. We go through this every time. You're not going to win and you know it, you never do." She said with an exasperated sigh before continuing. "You do know whining isn't very attractive and it reminds me of Edward." She told me as we loaded the truck. Ohhh that Bitch, what a low fucking blow, not because I would cry like before, but because she knew I despised being compared to him or any of them. With a few exceptions, maybe, mainly one. "Shut up you, and here for some reason I love you. I just might change my mind about that." I said and she just laughed as we climbed into the truck.

Once we were both in, I turned to her. She was already facing me, nodding we gripped each other's hands and I closed my eyes, focusing. Five minutes had passed and we were now looking at each other. Though, Serena was just staring at me, with a slight glaze over her eyes. No doubt she was replaying everything in her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I want to apologize for not updating in what seems like forever. I also want to apologize for not updating the next day. Things happened and it turned out we had to take in my dad's mom, my grandma. She has Alzheimer's disease and that is, for those who don't know what it is, is very hard to take care of. It is a progressive form of presenile dementia that is similar to senile dementia except that it usually starts in the 40s or 50s; first symptoms are impaired memory which is followed by impaired thought and speech and finally complete helplessness. I also just moved t a new house with the family. I recently just got internet pack so now it's unpacking and taking care of my one grandmother. She is unfortunately getting worse instead of better and we might have to put her in a special home that has twenty-four hour care. Though we still are taking care of her, we are trying to for as long as we can but it's getting harder and harder. Again I thank you all for the patience and understanding. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day. Good luck for 2011! Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, S.M, still owns everything. I do still wish I owned Jasper, Peter, Paul, and Emmett. In my dreams I do. Though I do own the few oc's that are in here. Mainly one commonly known as Cassandra Serena Castillo.

Paul's Point Of View

I wish he would just instantaneously combust. I wanted to rip off his head, shove it up his ass; cut off both his dick and balls, give his balls to the chick that owns them and feed his dick to the piranhas. I saw him winced and I smirked. Seems cruel and twisted but I couldn't give two shits. Asshole come in at four in the morning, four not nine but four. Fuck even nine is pushing it; it was my days off and my time for decent rest but NO! He comes barrel assing in whining his little bitch ass off. I could have killed him, would have too if it wasn't for Sam and his stupid Alpha command that couldn't be ignored or disobeyed. Asshole. I've been up since then and it was now late afternoon. Dickhead. _For Christ's sake how many times do I have t apologize and what do I gotta do to make it up to you? _Jared yelled at me. _Finally, about time you asked me. Take my patrols after next week. J_ared stopped dead and stared at me. _Seriously? That's all I had to do to stop that? _He asked incredulously. _Yupp! _I thought popping the p. The rest of the pack snickered as Jared sulked.

Seeing the forest ending we all shifted back and tugged on our shorts as we headed to Charlie's. Walking in we saw Charlie with his morning coffee at the table reading the paper. Billy was right there with him too. Hearing a yell we all shot up to Bella's room. We opened the door about to barge in until we saw, well what we saw. It was definitely a sight to see, a hilarious one at that. My Bella was jumping and dancing on her bed while singing alone with her radio. I couldn't help myself and let out a chuckle. Apparently I interrupted her flow and she went down, not in a nice and comfortable way either. I couldn't hold it any longer and laughed, causing the other to join in as well. Oh my girl was good, she amazing. Snappy with come backs, she'd be able to keep up just fine. Well she was whipping everyone but now it was me and I wasn't so sure. I stood my ground, waiting for her. Damn, she just threw Jake to the floor to equal me in height just about. My girl opened up her mouth, as she spoke she got right up in my face, she was so close our noses were touching.

She may be my imprint but she seriously knew how to get under my skin. All thoughts and words flew out of my mind when I felt her lips graze mine. The feelings that went through me while she kissed me were explosive. Then, next thing I know i'm on the ground and so is everyone else. I knew I had a star struck look on my face, my daze still clear in my eyes. Standing up I put my hand out, **"Not a fucking word." **I said and went down stairs for food, I would beat the shit out of anyone who dared open their mouth and not even Sam's alpha command would be able to stop me. Grabbing a chair, I sat at the base of the table as the other filled in; being smart enough to keep their mouth's shut.

We were all eating when my gorgeous imprint of a woman came down. She opened her mouth and said six little e words that made a thousand different emotions run through me. I knew my face held shock and I froze. When she started talking it was a relief but I felt a bit of whiplash. I was excited that she was moving closer but I wanted to strangle her because she stopped after the first six words she said giving me a heart attack almost, which is a pretty hard fucking thing to do with me being a wolf and all. As she explained the plan, anyone could see the happiness on Charlie's face. My heart warmed when I saw my Bella with the boys and what they said.

We left a few minutes later; Bella was in the cab with the twins while the rest of us were in the truck bed. Well except quil, he was stuck with the parentals. _The poor sucker, haha! _We are headed to the beach so he has to endure them. I was excited to see my sexy lady in her bathing suit. After we got there the guys mentioned cliff diving and I wanted to kill them, knowing her she was going to do it with or without anyone's approval which worried me. God as happy as I am to have her, imprinting has made me soft. And her words only confirmed my worries. When she started to strip down, my mouth hit the ground. A million different thoughts, feelings, ran through me. Love was there, I knew her somewhat before and I had from now till forever to get to know her more. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw most of the guys staring and growled, causing them to look away. Which was a very good thing, because my control when it came to her was very unstable. Well not so much when it was being around her but when it came to guys looking at her, well I will admit it gladly I am possessive, she's mine.

Jake being his normal self picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. It bothered me despite knowing her and his love for each other is familial. _This is going to be fun._ Though her pinching his ass so hard it was painful was funny. I glanced over and saw the guy gawking at her. That was the absolute final straw; I was doing so good up till now too, god damn it! **"Want to keep your eyes, and then put them back in your head! Go look at someone else's imprint like that!" **Apparently the wrong thing to say cause now, we all were going at it. If it wasn't for Sam's alpha command then I probably would have phased or killed somebody. It wasn't long before I felt the similar pulling from being away from my Isabella, wasn't as strong as normal since she was probably closer but it still shouldn't be there since she was suppose to be with us.

Glancing up, my breath caught in my throat, There, sitting on the highest cliff's edge was my imprint. Even most of us haven't jumped from up there. So far, only myself, Sam and Jared had and that was only once. Raw fury. Those two words summed up how I was feeling at the moment. A constant growl, which grew in volume, was the only thing that escaped my lips until now… **"Isabella don't you fucking dare! So help me god, I will have your ass!"** I growled in all seriousness, I would bend her over my knee and smack her without a problem. When her eyes narrowed I knew I had to get up there and fast, someone had to distract her so I could. Thankful jakes timing for once, was amazing. I took off running to get up there while I could go unnoticed. I couldn't help or stop the natural growl that escaped me as I saw my imprint at the edge of the cliff.

I was just about to her when I did. **"Don't even fucking think about it! So help you if you do! Don't! Don't do it!" **I knew it was too late when she gave me a smile, blew me a kiss she jumped. **"Bella!" **I hollered as I rushed to the edge. Even though her scream sounded excited I was fucking furious, fumingly furious. The most important thing is to see if she surfaced first. I don't feel anything wrong but that doesn't do much to ease my mind. As soon as I saw her smile and wave, I knew I was going to kill her. I would go down in the tribal legends as the one who killed their imprint. I jumped but as soon as I did she went back under. She was so god damn infuriating. I hit the water and felt nothing icy but a bit chilly, after all I ran at a toasty 110.6. I couldn't see her anywhere, but again she was fine because I could feel it but again it still didn't stop me from wondering. Paul Merez worrying use to be laughable but now it was very true.

Breaking the surface I could see the guys jumping in from the lower cliffs, but as I looked around I still couldn't find my Bella. Five minute already passed and my worry was increasing. As I turned it see Jake splash I saw a blob of brunette and heard a feminine voice. The playful banter was back in the air but it did little to calm me down. I stayed on the shore line, waiting for her to get out. **"Hehe," **she giggled, **"everything is fine," **she said like it was nothing. Crazy, she's crazy was the only thing that ran through my mind, which just invoked my anger more. But as she glanced behind, I couldn't help but too as well. I felt mine and the pack member's jaws drop. We still couldn't see the figure clearly but we knew it was a woman and a gorgeous one at that. I may have imprinted but I know a gorgeous woman when I saw one.

That's when I heard it, the highest squeal that killed my ears. And right after I saw my woman charge at the figure before pouncing and yelling Serena. So this was the famous Serena we all heard so much about. I knew we were all thinking the same thing when we heard her voice. She, just like Isabella had a voice of an angel. There was something different about her, the same thing different about her as my Bell. All I know is that I will definitely find whatever it is those two are hiding. It wasn't until I heard her reply when I snapped out of it as well as the guys. It was then I realized what we must have looked like standing still with our jaws on the floor. Even when she stood, Bell was still attached to her. It was like Bell was her own personal leech. I was slightly jealous that my Bell was like that with her but not me. I couldn't help but let out a soft growl.

The stick she threw hit Quil, Embry, Jake and Seth but got everyone's attention. Cassandra Serena Castillo, what a fucking name it was, it rolled off the tongue like Isabella Marie. My girl was amazing. Cass or whatever nickname we gave her, she seems cool. But my girl interrupted. Damn! Bell was seriously territorial around/with this one. It shocked the hell out of me and obviously everyone else. She hopped off Cass's back, only to hop back on once she had all of her stuff. Her eyes gleamed and for a split second I swear I saw them change. Sweet, innocent Bella was hiding something from everyone, and it certainly wasn't a small little thing wither. And I had a feeling her 'sister' was at the very least involved if not her too. I seriously had to think, and the pack needed to talk. I started towards Billy's with the rest following.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here is yet another chapter. Again I am sorry it took so long. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, S.M, still owns everything. I do still wish I owned Jasper, Peter, Paul, and Emmett. In my dreams I do. Though I do own the few oc's that are in here. Mainly one commonly known as Cassandra Serena Castillo.**

Chapter 12 (Cassandra's pov)

Silently I replayed all of the past events of the two days that happened to Izzy. From the moment she parked in front of Billy's to today, up to when we started the memory share. At first, it was all a bit confusing, but once returning over everything it suddenly shaped together. All the puzzle pieces fell perfectly into place. Why things happened quickly, the reaction from both parties involved. The feelings involved and the pulling. Shape-shifters. Ones that turn into giant wolves, ones that have Quileute(sp) blood, well these particular ones. The silver lining that was quick to block everything was gone. It felt like I should have been slapped in the back of the head and yelled 'duh' at. What do shifters, especially wolves, and more so Quileute(sp) do. More so this generation do. One single word made the past two days make sense. Imprinting. Similar to being referred as mates. Most commonly known as soul mates. In vampire terms true mates, which is deeper than being just mates.

Wait, i'm getting myself off track, point is I know what happened, I know the cause of everything. Paul imprinted on my doll face, on my Izzy. And if i'm right, once she lets him in she will as well. Izzy found her soul mate, her true mate, even if she hasn't realized it yet. Huh, this is gonna be fun and let out a evil cackle inside my head. Unconsciously, I smiled. Wait till I tell her; she is gonna flip and feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner, this is really gonna be fun. Hehe, she's at my mercy now. Mwahahahaha.

"**Cassandra Serena Castillo, you cold hearted bitch, listen to me! Are you paying attention? God damn it Serena!" **Isabella shouted. I wasn't listening or paying attention, that was until I was pulled from the truck and landed flat on my back. **"What the fuck Izzy? Do you have a death wish, 'cause if you do I will gladly fulfill it for you." **As I said this she just smirked, glad she thinks i'm joking. **"Well if you were paying attention and listening I wouldn't of had to do that." **

"**Well if you really want to go there then, think about it for a second. Did you ever think that maybe I was going over everything that just went through my head? Huh? Yeah that's what I thought." **I said when she didn't say anything and looked away. **"God I love you Izzy, but sometimes I want to kill you." **She looked sheepish and ashamed. I love her, I really do but she needs to think sometimes. **"Now that we have that cleared up cane we move on, great." **Just as I was about to talk again she cut me off.

"**Look Serena I am sorry, I love you it's just with everything going on I have been jumbled up and I took it out on you." **I cut her off before she could finish. **"I know and it's fine you know I say that to you. Trust me, who has been there for me when shit like this has happened to me, huh, you that's who. You should also know that I would/will do that for you without you needing to ask. I love you, you are my sister, we are in it together, remember that!" **I said holding her right hand with my own. **"Our right hand is where we both have a matching scar. We sliced them and then held them together, we even fell asleep like that. I still remember the surprised and shocked look we shared because the cut was already healed and turned into a scar. We are sisters and no one can say otherwise." **As I said all this she looked like she was ready to cry, it was not I realized not only I was still on the ground but how much she really, really needed me.

Getting up I wrapped her in my arms we sat in the truck until she was okay. One thing ran through my mind as I held her. She really needs to see and know how important she is. **"Sorry Serena i'm just a wreak right now, I don't understand how you can tolerate me right now. Even my own mind realizes this but you don't seem to. Your crazy but I love you. I couldn't do this or any of this without you. I don't say this enough, I know but thank you." **Isabella said hugging me, I just wrapped my arms around her again and stroked her hair. **"You don't need to thank me, but your welcome. Now lets head back, we have a lot to do." **I got in the driver's seat and drove. **"Do you really haven't gotten a clue as to why?"**

"**Yes and I haven the feeling that once I am told and realize it i'm going to slap myself. Like it's so obvious and i'm just not getting it." **I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, she was so right, I swerved a bit. **"What? You figured it out, didn't you? Tell me! Tell Me! Tell me!" **She pleaded as I continued to laugh. **"Look I will if something doesn't happen tonight, okay?"**

"**Fine." **She said pouting, I had to look away, usually it didn't effect me but it's already been an emotional day. I heard her mutter something and it made me curious. **"What was that Izzy?"**

"**Oh nothing, nothing at all." **She said a bit too innocently, so in return I raised an eyebrow and gave her that, your lying out your ass and I know it so tell me now or pay the price look. **"Fine I said you're a mean, evil old person and I hope you sit on a thorn… As well as get stuck mating." **I busted out laughing, we were the same age, I was only two month older than her. **"We are the same age when it comes down to it, so you just called yourself old. And the day I get a mate is the day hell freezes over, twice and my dad turns the underworld pretty pink with flowers." **I laughed, today has been the most eventful in a few months. I really missed are time together even though we were only apart a few days before today, still we are that close. I still have a bad feeling I had before, well not so bad but cautious. I knew for a fact though that I wasn't going to be the happiest camper and that was for sure. Another part of the feeling was that it would be for Izzy like this is for me, laughable at her expense, except it would be except it would be laughable at my expense.

A memory overtook me as I thought. It was one of Izzy and me on one of our Friday night fun nights but they always were all day and all night. We kept tripping each other by putting a leg out, fought over buttons on the elevator, walked into the grocery store at night in our pajamas with out face masks on and so much more. Unconsciously I smile, Iz took my hand and smiled as well as she saw what I was thinking, remembering. That has become an everyday thing almost, well not planned but we don't care. Were just comfortable being ourselves with each other. **"I know we have the food and all but I want to show you the place real quick alright." **I couldn't wait to see her reaction. Pulling onto the main road it was really close to the beach. In a secluded wooded area on a cliff. Taking a left turn we lost sight of the main road after a minute or two, hard to believe but its part of the drive way. **"Just to let you know the drive way itself is about five to ten minutes, okay it's really ten but up side is that when we turn we got on the drive way. I really hope you'll like the house, I myself am in love with it." **she just looked at me, we have similar taste, but I still worry.

Almost there and I can't help but wonder what her reaction will be. As soon as the house came into view, her jaw dropped and that most definitely is a good sign. I was excited even more now because if this was her reaction to the outside, she would die when she saw the inside. **"Go in, check it out quickly then come back so we can head to the guys well Billy's so we can cook and everything. We do after all have ten shape shifters to feed, about eight humans, and us. Remember we are coming back tonight or at the very latest tomorrow, when you can get a better look around and everything." **I said reminding her, she nodded and rushed out and into the house. Fifteen minutes had passed and I was about to go get her when she came running out with the goofiest, spaced out look on her face and knew she fell in love with the house as well. I started the truck back up, she hopped in and we headed towards Billy's, smiles on our faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here is yet another chapter. Again I am sorry it took so long to update. If you haven't noticed, as a apology I uploaded more than one chapter. I have a few for you. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight, S.M, still owns everything. I do still wish I owned Jasper, Peter, Paul, and Emmett. In my dreams I do. Though I do own the few oc's that are in here. Mainly one commonly known as Cassandra Serena Castillo.**

Chapter 13 (Jasper's pov)

I was still about half hour away from my family, even with the speed I was going. It finally dawned on me that it would be much quicker if I drove. Of course I didn't realize this until after I ran half way. Smart I know and here I was the major, lets not forget my wonderful brother's texts letting me know it too. Truth be told, I couldn't help but love the fucker and Char. They were my family, my brother and sister, Whitlock's and us Whitlock's stick together. They have always been there for me despite Alice's attempts. Peter and Char are untouchable by any of the Cullen's gifts, which as one could imagine, pissed both fuckward and shortshit off.

The rest of the Cullen's I didn't mind, they like me had no clue. Even fuckward but I hate him for what he did to Isabella. Who I consider family, despite everything that has happened and not knowing her that well, always have and always will. Hopefully she feels the same. I know it hurt Emmett so bad, leaving his baby sister, hell it even hurt Rose. It must sound weird since Edward and Alice kept us apart as much as possible, but we bonded and connected at out short time on the run. Well, whenever Alice wasn't around anyways. Edward didn't know of course but when it comes to sales, designers, and shopping the shortshit was there.

In all honesty when Bella got the paper cut, it wasn't me who lost control. Fuckward was going to, I felt it, I know, so I made a bigger distraction. Yeah it was hell because when I finally thought about it, I realized something. I had to deal with not just my own thirst, six other vampires who hadn't recently fed; one of them whose thirst was really uncontrollable when this particular persons blood was spilt. His singer, truth be told they underestimated me, well most of them, but its better to be underestimated. To be completely honest I think they, meaning Carlisle, Esme, shortshit, and fuckward forgot who I am; and to be honest, i'm sick of hiding that side of me anyway. I'm not going to any longer either. With that I parked the car near a bar and went hunting…

It wasn't long before I heard the screams and begs for mercy and I knew immediately I had my meal. stalking down the alleyway I saw a man getting ready to rape a young girl, she couldn't have been more than 14 or 15. Sticking to the shadows I was behind them in an instant. Gripping the man by the throat, I turned to the girl. **"Run, and don't look back. I suggest not to take alleys anymore little girl." **I said, my voice deeper than normal, my accent fully out, since I was starving. She scrambled up and ran, not looking back once. It was then I brought my lips to the mans throat and sunk my teeth into him. Ignoring his begs and pleads of mercy. I could feel the major roar with glee of not only being left out but the first real blood I've had in a very long time. I dumped the body and burned it along with a buddy of his I drank as well. Sliding back into the drivers seat, with a glance in the mirror I slid on some shades to cover my now reddish/orange eyes and drove towards Peters'.

Half an hour later, and I was pulling up into the driveway of their house. As soon as I stepped out of the car, both peter and Charlotte were on the porch, smiling with open arms. I could feel their happiness, joy, and love wrap around me. Apparently I was taking too long my dear sweet sister and she sprung on me. **"Well hello to you too, I've missed you too." **Returning her hug before I put her down. It was then I turned to face my brother, just about when I was going to say something I flew back, crashing into one tree after another. My shoulder stung slightly as I looked in puzzlement at Charlotte.

"**You deserve it, not coming around that often just because of the two bit whore you were with. That isn't an excuse, we are family, venom or no venom, but it should matter more than some hussy twit! I love you, I forgive you but don't ever do it again and next time listen to us, especially me when it comes to women, alright?" **she said in a tone that left no room for arguing as she crossed her arms, tapping her foot. That's Char for ya, love ya one minute then smacks ya around the next for shit you put her through. Scratching the back of my head I gave her a sheepish smile as I walked towards them again, nodding. **"I promise."**

Peter just had a shit eating grin on his face. The mother fucker he was up to something and it was something huge too. **"What, what is it? And don't even think about giving me some stupid bullshit either." **He just brushed it off and gave me a one arm shoulder hug with a shoulder pat. **"I'm serious, I want to know, no shit either."**

"**First lets go inside then you'll tell us what happened and what's going on, then I, well we will tell you some interesting stuff." **And just like that he walked towards his place, without a glance back. He is a little shit head mother fucker, and I am a wussy fuck. God, i'm disgusted with myself, no at what I was turned into. Thank god I was done with all the shit. Shrugging everything off, I followed into the house, not prepared for what was in store. **"Sit down sugar and start talkin.'" **Char said, her accent thickening. Nodding, I took a deep unneeded breath and started talking.

"**Okay so who are you still talking to, if anyone. What's the status with everyone" **Peter asked before I could get a word in. **"Well first I Emmett of course i'm talking to him. He knew nothing and has always stuck by my side. Rosalie is the same, she has always been by my side, even more so since her mate is as well. Also, against popular belief, she loves Bella like a true older sister, it's just she came off like that because she didn't believe asshole was good enough for her. Confusing fuck yeah, was she lying about her reasons, hell no. By the way, they say hello and they miss you. They also said that you both would love Bella and get along, in which I of course second that. As for Carlisle and Esme didn't know but I can't really forgive them for the Bella thing and they always favorite as swipe and the whorebag, mainly fuckward. Especially Carlisle. But things weren't the same without Bella so with them it's really a toss up, an iffy matter. As for that pixiewhore nothing and I will kill her and her I still love Bella and miss her, I still love her blah blah blah bullshit. I really do miss Bella, she is my sister and I regret a lot involving her." **It was all out on the table now, next step is to listen to them.

"**Well to be honest, I think were gonna like this Bella too. Obviously she has made an impact on you and she's human. As for the situation and standings with the others, I am glad about Emmett and Rose. As for the two fuckheads, I figured as much. With Carlisle and Esme I was a bit surprised but not much, though I shouldn't be because I agree with you. Let me guess, votes were you, Rose, and Emmett for staying while Edward. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme for leaving. My question for you now is if everyone is still together."**

"**No, Rose and Emmett wanted to come but I asked them to gather information about the Victoria situation, so it's us and then I think the others are still together. Though Esme was having a hard time ever since Bella, she just sided with her husband, her mate. Carlisle is as well but that could have changed, i'm not sure. Now what's so important and what do you know, and before you ask I know you enough, so enough said." **He nodded and squeezed Char's hand as they shared a look. Something was definitely up.

"**Well after this your gonna get a shower and get packed because we are going to go to Forks. Don't even think about arguing. You will get to apologize like you wanted to and everything else. Maybe give Rose and Em a call after a week or so, so they can come and patch things up with Bella as well. And who knows what else could happen." **The giddiness in his voice and gleam in his eye told me he knew something. Flinging myself at him we rolled out into the yard and wrestled as I demanded he tell me and him saying he didn't know. Bullshit, that mother fucker knew something and I planned to get it out of him.

_Cassandra_.

The name just popped into my head and caused me to stop everything. **"Cassandra." **I muttered as I looked at Peter. He shrugged and dragged me upstairs to my room when I stayed and went to his. We both really needed a shower. I couldn't help it, I was on autopilot, all I could think about was that name and why it could have popped into my head. I didn't even know a Cassandra. Fifteen minutes later I was walking out of the shower, dripping wet, still wondering why the name popped up and what the importance it was to me. **"Hurry up you pansy ass, stop thinkin', wonderin' or whatever your doing with the name and focus on the now. Which is for you to get your ass dressed and packed for out trip. Your return to Forks for Bella." **Peter hollered.

I swear he's gonna get it with all these new names he has for me. Especially if he keeps it up. Quickly I changed into a pair of sweats, a lose fit shirt, and a hoodie. Going down stairs with my packed bag. **"Now that ya ready sugar let's get to the airport." **Char said as we got in her car and took off.

Forks here we come, be ready cause I have a feeling something big is gonna happen and it's going to be interesting, that's guaranteed.


	14. AN

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, it's me again. Sorry this isn't a chapter for those of you who enjoy my story. First off I want to apologize for not updating. Life has been kicking my ass and at the moment I haven't gotten the inspiration to write for the story. I am kind of stuck, that damn writer's block has gotten me, though I have semi-good news. I might have a new story coming up, however it isn't of the twilight universe, it happens to be an idea for Harry Potter. For those of you who care and are still with me it would be a Draco/Hermione fic.


End file.
